


Destroyer of Innocence

by hollyharley



Series: Holly's Whumptober 2020 (Independent works) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Somewhat Hopeful Ending, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: "Haven't I seen you around here before?" Before Peter could speak, the boy continued. "Your nose is always in a textbook! You look too young to be studying this much." He held out his hand. "I'm Steve Westcott, but you can call me Skip."A smile grew on Peter's face. He shook Skip's hand. "Hi, St- Skip!"🥤 🥤 🥤When 13 year old Peter Parker becomes friends with Skip Westcott, he doesn't expect his "friend" to have a more violent plan for him in mind.Whumptober #1. Content warning in notes :)
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott
Series: Holly's Whumptober 2020 (Independent works) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Destroyer of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged this as "Peter Parker/Skip Westcott" but I'm just clarifying that rape is **not consensual. It is it s*x. It is violence.** I just didn't know how to tag it so I tagged both that and the friendship.
> 
> **content warning:**  
>  r@pe*, roofie/drugging effect, restraints, shame, victim-blaming (by r@pist and victim), hospital, suicide mention, verbal bullying mention, DC universe mention
> 
> *there's no in-detail r@pe scene, but right before it, after, and memories of it are described. please stay safe.

_**Prompt #1** _

**LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME**

**Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging**

* * *

Peter met Skip when he was 13. Skip was 16. 

It was his last year of middle school, and he had no friends. That's what happens when you excel. Other kids didn't understand him when he talked about university-level physics. At best, they ignored him. Normally, they made fun of him.

It was funny to him that May and Ben kept him with his peers, when he was so gifted that his science and math classes bored him beyond reason. He could be in high school by now, college even, but they wanted him to "be with his age group." They bought him any book he wanted about any subject to make up for it, but this wouldn't fix his isolation. He hoped getting into Midtown- what kids called the "smart" high school- would allow him to make new friends.

But to get into Midtown, he needed a scholarship... And to get a scholarship, he needed to be good at everything. That included English. While Peter could read and discuss science and math with NYU professors, he had zero grammar skills. He couldn't spell right for shit. He hated writing essays and reading what seemed like pointless stories (why should he care about some people who kissed a ceiling and then died?) and finding the secret meanings in them. It was stupid; it didn't make sense. Math and science made sense. Math only had one correct answer. Science was concrete. But he wanted to get into Midtown, so he needed to study. 

To study, he went to the public library after school. Every. Single. Day. This is where Skip found him.

"Hey." An older boy sat down next to him. Peter felt excited and kind of scared. No one ever chose to sit next to _him_ before. 

"Hi," Peter said meekly.

"Haven't I seen you around here before?" Before Peter could speak, the boy continued. "Your nose is always in a textbook! You look too young to be studying this much." He held out his hand. "I'm Steve Westcott, but _you_ can call me Skip."

A smile grew on Peter's face. He shook Skip's hand. "Hi, St- Skip!" 

"Is it okay if I sit next to you, Einstein?" Peter nodded, and Skip sat down. It turned out Skip liked a lot of things Peter did. He loved _Star Wars._ He prefered math and science. (He wanted to study engineering when he went off to college!) He was cool. He was funny and nice and appeared to like talking with Peter as much as Peter liked talking to him. They ended up talking for hours, and Peter only ended the conversation because he had to go home for dinner. They exchanged phone numbers, and he said goodbye.

"Wait, let me walk you home!" Skip followed Peter as he opened the door. "I've never had the opportunity to walk a genius home before." 

Peter said he didn't have to, but Skip insisted. It felt nice to be wanted for once, and to have someone to talk to. He was so glad Skip had decided to say hello. Now he had to be brave too. "Let's hang out sometime! I mean-" Peter sighed. "I mean- Want to hang out sometime?

Skip leaned down and bumped his shoulder on Peter's. "Hell yeah." The blonde boy laughed. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Peter!" he said cheerfully. Peter grinned. Peter agreed.

🥤 🥤 🥤 

When May first met Skip, she was wary.

The boy was a junior in high school. Nearly a man. What was he doing near Peter, who couldn't weigh more than a 100 pounds soaking wet? 

Peter had invited Skip over two days after he met him, and May planned to keep a close eye on Skip the entire time. 

The boy arrived right on time. 1PM. As they ate lunch, she found Skip to be a charming boy. He was like Peter, but a little older. He said please and thank you. He was involved in clubs, read books, and liked school. And the best thing was that he made Peter happy. He was funny, kind, and smart. He even offered to help Peter with his science project. He wasn't what you'd imagine a bad kid look like.

After lunch, Peter and Skip went into her ~~son's~~ nephew's room to hang out; soon after, May found herself with her ear against the bedroom door. Skip was a good kid at lunch, but who was he behind closed doors? 

The boys were talking about some TV show. She heard the clatter of Legos and Peter's laughter, and she sighed softly in relief. It was okay. Peter was happy. She had been so worried lately; he hadn't invited any kids over in such a long time, and he was getting to be that age where having friends was as important as having family. This Skip kid seemed like he could be what Peter needed.

Ben appeared in the hallway and raised his eyebrow at the sight of her spying. May just smiled, wiped the tear from her eye, and gave him a thumbs up. 

That approval would haunt her until the day she died.

🥤 🥤 🥤 

"Want some coke?" Skip asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter sat on the Westcott's orange couch. He was spending the night at Skip's for the first time, and he was nervous. This was his first sleepover. Ever. Worst of all, Skip's mom was at work- a graveyard shift- which he hadn't known about. Skip said it was last minute, and Peter decided not to tell May because he knew she would freak. Skip's mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, but he didn't want to ruin this. He just felt bad for lying to May.

Peter was going through some of Skip's DC comics when Skip came back, drinks in hand. Peter took the glass and drunk gratefully. It was a little... salty? He wanted to tell Skip, but he didn't want to be rude. Maybe it was an off brand coca-cola brand. That's if Peter hadn't just imagined the taste. Skip drank his orange soda, and they soon started a friendly argument. Who would win in a fight: Batman or Superman?

Peter said Superman because he had super powers. Skip insisted Batman would have Kryptonite. That meant game over.

Peter yawned. "But if Batman..." He rubbed his eyes. He was tired... already? It wasn't even 9 PM. That was so... embarrassing... he wasn't a... child. He looked up looked up looked to Skip. Skip was... moving. Spinning.

Everything 

was spinning 

around and he was 

so _tired_

_tired_

_tired_

He was being led... Skip's face.

"It's okay. Here,

you can lay in my bed."

Skip was taking

care of

him.

Bed?

Bed.

Soft. Mm mm

mmm

Ha nd s. 

Wrists... face on soft 

Skip's face.

Wrists... bracelet? can't move. 

_Tired_

Skip's face.

🥤 🥤 🥤 

The first thing he saw was the alarm clock's red numbers: **2:56 AM**

He tried to move, but he couldn't. His arms.... he pulled, and he saw his wrists were tied. He was tied onto the bed, face down. He pulled his ankles to find they were also tied. He could only pull his knees inward. Only a little. This was Skip's bed. What was happening? The last thing he remembered was talking about Superman with Skip. 

Skip.

"Skip!" he yelled. "SKIP! H-"

A rough hand was on his mouth holding something- a towel?- onto his mouth. "Shut up." Skip?

Oh my God.

Peter's chin was pulled upward. It was Skip, and he was twisting his neck. It hurt. Peter tried to tell Skip but when Skip heard the muffling he held the back of Peter's head and twisted more. "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Peter stopped. 

"Keep your head up." Peter did as he was told, and Skip tied whatever was on his mouth around his head. Then tied another thing gag around that one. Peter couldn't help himself. He started to cry, and his muffled cries echoed into the room. He wanted Aunt May and Uncle Ben. What was happening to him? He wanted to go _home_. 

Skip laughed and slid his hand under Peter's shirt. He rubbed Peter's back. "You're a light weight, Einstein. I barely gave you any liquid x and you passed out for like five hours." 

Peter was frozen. Drugged. The coke. He'd been drugged. 

Skip moved his hand downward and unzipped Peter's pants. Peter couldn't help himself. He thrashed against the restraints, but he was only 13 and Skip was so much older and bigger than him and he was tied so tightly and Skip was pulling his pants down to his ankles and he was in his boxers and...

Skip was now out of view. Peter tried to stop shaking, tried to think, tried to think of a way he could get out of here. He heard fabric fall to the floor. The mattress dipped. Skip was behind him. Peter screamed. Peter begged, _No, no, please, Skip, don't!_

Skip ignored his pleas.

There was nothing he could do. 

🥤 🥤 🥤 

Peter tried to move on.

It had gone on for the entire night. Skip took breaks. During the first break Peter cried. By the second, he just rested his head on the bed and waiting for it to start again. It hurt so much.. Skip forced him to...

Skip touched _him_ after the second break. He told him he was disgusting. Skip was right. He was disgusting. Peter was disgusting and dirty. He couldn't focus on his school work, the only thing he was only good at. He was of no use anymore. He was shackled to his shame. He was shackled to the memory.

Skip had untied him and thrown him out when he was done. He had taken the train home at 7AM, exhausted and limping. May and Ben were still sleeping. He had wondered for a brief moment if he should wake them up and tell them what happened, but then he remembered Skip's words.

_You're liking it, aren't you? You're disgusting. Imagine your aunt and uncle seeing their perfect little boy like this._

And he had, right? It had felt... he had felt good and gross and he couldn't believe he had felt that way. It had hurt. All the things Skip had done and made him do _hurt so much._ There was blood, and Peter went to sleep in it. When he woke up, he tried to clean up, but it still hurt. A week later, it still hurt. Using the bathroom was painful. He had to force himself not to limp in front of others. It was hard. It was exhausting. He was exhausted.

He tried to move on. But what happened continued to happen over and over in his head, so doing things like schoolwork felt pointless and almost stupid. His grades started to slip- or rather, tumble. His teachers called home. Aunt May and Uncle Ben asked what was wrong, and he didn't answer. When they asked if Skip and him had a falling out, he nodded his head. It was easier to go along with what they thought. He knew they were worried about him, so he tried to fake a smile and tried to at least do some of his work. His days consisted of going to school and going home, but really, all they were filled with were remembering. He did his school work, but his math assignments would come back riddled with errors. He didn't study for Midtown anymore. He didn't read comics or watch any TV. He barely ate. 

The tipping point was 6 days after it happened. Thursday. When his alarm went off for school, he just turned it off and stared at his wall. He had awoken from another nightmare. Peter curled up under the blanket, hoping to feel the type of safety that had been his normal before all of this happened. He didn't have the energy to get up anymore. He just wanted to let himself stay in bed so long he would melt under his blanket and turn into a blob of nothing. He just wanted to forget. Even when he slept, he remembered.

May came into his room and turned on the light. "Rise and shine, Peter!" She stepped closer and saw he was awake. "Kiddo, it's time for school." She sat down on his bed, but he just stared at his wall. The mattress dipped. It reminded him of Skip's mattress dipping. Skip, naked. Skip hurting him.

May sighed. "I know losing a friend is hard, Peter, but I promise you'll meet new people. It'll be okay." Her voice cracked, and Peter felt guilty for putting her through this. "Please get up. We can get a donut before school. Or we don't even have to go to school. We can go shopping or do anything you'd like."

Peter stared at the wall. 

"Please, Peter. We're really worried about you."

His wall was light blue. Skip's wall had been white.

May leaned. Her hand touched his hair, to stroke it, and Peter flinched. _No._ He whimpered. "Please don't touch me." Peter bit his lip. He didn't want her to touch him. He didn't want anyone to touch him ever ever ever again.

"Peter?" 

Peter stared at the wall. Suddenly, he was staring at May. She was kneeling in front of him. "Peter, please tell me what's wrong."

He shut his eyes. _You're disgusting. You're disgusting. You're disgusting._ He couldn't tell her. He couldn't ever tell her.

"Peter, please look at me."

He opened his eyes. May looked so kind and concerned, and it made him feel so, so sad. He crawled out of his bed and into Aunt May's arms. Her tenderness caused the sadness rushed out of him. He started to sob, gasping and moaning. He couldn't stop crying for a long time. 

And when he managed to say "He h- hurt me," it started all over again.

🥤 🥤 🥤 

May and Ben called the police. 

They took him to the hospital, but Peter screamed and screamed and screamed when the doctors tried to examine him. So they put a mask over his mouth, he counted 10, 9, 8, 7..., and when he woke up, it was over. 

They gave him a ton of tests to see if he had infection (he did) or any diseases from Skip (he didn't.) Then there was surgery, which he wasn't awake for. He had to lay on the bed on his stomach after which made him cry. May cried. Ben cried. Police talking to the doctor in the hall. Police talking to Ben and May in the hall. Police talking to him. There were two detectives, a man and a woman. The lady detective talked to him, and she was nice. She said she was sorry, but they had to know the details as soon as possible. It was embarrassing to be talking about it with the detective, but he did it because he wanted to be strong for May and Ben. 

He didn't tell her about Skip touching him though.

After she left, he told May and Ben he wanted to sleep. But he didn't sleep. He was in too much pain to, and the IV in his arm made it too awkward to get comfortable. Instead, Peter rested his head on the hospital bed like he had on Skip's bed and waited for it all to be over.

🥤 🥤 🥤 

He had to stay at the hospital to heal. They gave him medication for the pain, of course, but it still wasn't enough. He hurt. And it didn't make him feel any better in his head.

May and Ben said they would take him to talk to someone about this when he was out of the hospital. The child advocate that came by said he could get better, but it would take some time and patience, and things would be normal again. He said what Peter felt was common- not that Peter had told him anything, but the advocate made assumptions that weren't that far from the truth. He said it would be okay. Peter didn't know about being normal again. How could anything be okay again?

Still, staying in the hospital bed with nothing to do except watch game shows on the hospital TV became boring. Peter asked Ben to bring one of his textbooks. He tried to read, but positioning himself was too awkward, so Ben read to him. It was calming that way, anyways. For the first time in a long time, Peter relaxed. May leaned back in the hospital couch and closed her eyes. None of them moved beyond Ben turning the pages or occasionally adjusting his reading classes. It was calm.

Until the phone rang. 

It was May's. She leaped up and grabbed her cell phone. She hurried out the door, closing it on the way out.

Ben looked concerned, but he gave Peter a small smile. "It's all right, kid. It's probably the detectives or her work or something." Peter was kind of hazy on pain meds and tired from everything, so he forgot about it. Ben read about conservation of mass.

It was okay.

May came back into the room looking shaken. Ben got up and walked up to her. She whispered in his ear. Ben sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"What?" Peter asked. The adults avoided his gaze. His stomach dropped. Did Skip get away with it? 

"What?" He repeated. May held his hand. 

"Skip hung himself. He's gone."

How was Peter supposed to feel about that?

Gone. Skip was gone. Dead. Good riddance, hissed Ben before he could stop himself. But he wasn't just a monster. He had been kind to Peter. He had been a friend. But he had also been a rapist. What he did was rape, according to May and Ben and the detectives and the child advocate. He hurt Peter.

Peter didn't feel happy, but he didn't feel sad either. He wouldn't mourn Skip; he would mourn his childhood. His innocence. His sense of safety.

In a sense, Skip would live forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know whumptober was a thing until like yesterday, so this is a little late! Thank you so much for reading :) There will be more soon!
> 
> Feel free to comment with anything if you'd like :) (i'm a grammar nerd so if you see something wrong feel free to tell me!!)
> 
> You are loved.
> 
> For more information or support regarding sexual abuse or assault, visit [RAINN.org](RAINN.org)


End file.
